The Big Bang Theory
The Big Bang Theory Plankton and Squidward go back in time to stop Bertram from killing Leonardo da Vinci in order to erase Plankton from the universe. Season: 9 Episode: 16 Total Episode Count: 163 Prod. no.: 8ACX18 Featuring: Plankton, Bertram, Squidward, Leonardo da Vinci Also Appearing: SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Pearl, Tom, Neil Armstrong, Yousef, Thomas Edison, Michelangelo Plot: After Sandy leaves, Plankton tells Squidward about wanting to order an item from a magazine. Squidward insults Plankton by saying he would order the guy on the cover of the magazine. Plankton comes up with a terrible return insult that causes Squidward and Patrick to mock him. Plankton plans to go back in time to top his insult to Squidward, which he does and succeeds. Plankton plans to go back in time to embarrass Squidward again. He travels back to "The Courtship of Plankton's Sponge", when Squidward is going to sing, "Peanut Butter Jelly Time", but Plankton steals his banana suit and sings to SpongeBob, which cheers him up. Plankton later plans to mess with his former date with a Victoria's Secret model, which Squidward finds out about and plans to stop. Squidward and Plankton begin to fight for control over the machine, accidentally launching them outside the space-time continuum, where the laws of physics don't apply and where the Return Pad can't get them home. Plankton tells Squidward that he can overload his Return Pad which would cause an explosion that would send them to the future. Plankton is reluctant, but Squidward talks him into it by saying he would laugh at a joke that he would never tell to Plankton, unless he tried. Plankton did it and went back to the future. After research, Plankton finds out that his explosion was the Big Bang and that he created the universe. Plankton goes to a market, where a terrorist works, that sells him plutonium. Bertram, Plankton's half-brother, witnesses this and decides to use Plankton's time machine to his advantage and sneaks into SpongeBob's house, causing Plankton to wake up. He distracts Plankton by giving him a play lawnmower. Bertram goes back in time, when Squidward goes into Plankton's room. Afterwards, time ripples start erasing everything. Taking cover in the time machine, Plankton realizes that Bertram must have gone back in time and prevented Plankton from being born. Because he wasn't born, he wouldn't be able to start the Big Bang, causing a paradox that threatens to erase everything from existence. In order to stop Bertram, Squidward and Plankton go back in time to fifteen minutes before he arrives in the past. They arrive somewhere in the late 1400s or the early 1500s, Venice, Italy. Plankton finds out that Leonardo da Vinci is his ancestor. He guesses that since he and Bertram share DNA from SpongeBob, he must've come back this far to eliminate Plankton without affecting his own existence. Once Bertram arrives, he throws a knife at Leonardo, causing Plankton to jump in front of it with palette blocking it. They end up stealing his early flight inventions and fight in midair. Plankton ends up deflecting a missle and blowing Bertram's glider apart. When he regroups with Squidward and da Vinci on the ground, Bertram has them all at crossbow point. Though warned that he could destroy the universe, Bertram doesn't care and kills Leonardo da Vinci, causing Plankton to fight Bertram. Bertram knocks Plankton down, but he grabs the crossbow and shoots Bertram in the chest and the head, killing him. Squidward then laments their failure, before noticing that universe hasn't ceased to exist. Plankton realizes that there might be a slim chance of himself being born. When Bertram voids his bowels, Plankton gets the idea to become his own ancestor by injecting DNA into Leonardo's girlfriend. He sends Squidward to the future to see if his plan works, where a priest from the Vatican comes to deliver Squidward a letter written by Plankton, under the alias Leonardo da Vinci. Plankton cryogenically froze himself under their basement. Squidward then dug Plankton up, and Plankton attempts to trick Squidward into kissing him, which backfires when Squidward offers to get Pearl. As a gift, Plankton gives Squidward a candle from that time period which goes unappreciated. Cutaways #The last word #Annoying joke #Real genius Trivia *N/A Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 9